1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging device used for imaging a fingerprint.
2. Related Art
Conventional solid-state imaging devices applicable to imaging a fingerprint can be found, for example, in Japanese Laid-open patent publications No. 2004-246586 (patent document 1), No. 2002-33469 (patent document 2), No. 2000-217803 (patent document 3), and No. 2002-74345 (patent document 4). The solid-state imaging devices disclosed in these documents include a contact surface on which a finger is to be placed, for shooting an image of the fingerprint of the finger placed on the contact surface.
In addition to the documents cited above, prior art literature relevant to the present invention includes Japanese Laid-open patent publications No. H03-244092 (patent document 5), No. H11-53523 (patent document 6), and No. H10-269342 (patent document 7).